


Inteligencia artificial.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, M/M, Mentira yo no sirvo para escribir angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide es un idiota y Kaneki jamás lo dudó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inteligencia artificial.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 6: Hurt&Comfort//Angst//Sadness.  
> [Prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116723847891/person-a-tells-person-b-that-they-have-to-leave).

Un profundo y doloroso silencio llenó la casa. Kaneki se apartó levemente de su lado, mirándolo con incredulidad e intentó reír, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un acongojado sollozo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tomó su camiseta, justo sobre su corazón y dejó que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por su mejilla.

Hide lo miraba desde su lugar en el sofá, haciendo una ligera muestra de angustia mientras lo veía llorar. El pelinegro no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser cierto, no, él no podía dejarlo.

— **Kaneki…** —Hide se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello, dejando que su novio llorara en su hombro—. **Lo siento, en serio, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.**

Los sollozos de Kaneki no cesaron durante un gran rato, y el hombro del rubio quedó completamente empapado de lágrimas, se había aferrado a la espalda de su camiseta y no lo había soltado ni un solo segundo, como si así fuera a retrasar su partida.

— **¿Por qué?** —Se secó la nariz con la manga de la sudadera y lo miró a los ojos, aún con los suyos llenos de lágrimas y tristeza—. **¿Por qué te vas?**

No lo entendía, ¿por qué de repente iba a irse y no volver nunca?, Hide, el que siempre le había prometido estar a su lado a cada momento de su vida y quien había prometido pasar la eternidad a su lado, iba a irse y jamás volverían a verse. Jamás volverían a besarse, acariciarse, susurrarse largas y empalagosas declaraciones de amor, todo de eso se esfumaría de un día para el otro, y Kaneki no sabía si lo podría tolerar. Hide se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida, ¿qué haría sin él?

— **Kaneki** —lo tomó por las mejillas y las secó con sus dedos pulgares— **, yo**  —hizo una larga pausa y tomó aire, tomando el valor necesario para su confesión—  **soy un robot de batalla del departamento de inteligencia artificial militar**  —su rostro estaba tan impasible y serio que, por más que Kaneki quisiera reírse por lo estúpido que sonaba ese argumento, no pudo **—, estaba intentando llegar al año mil novecientos catorce, e impedir la Primera Guerra Mundial, pero los circuitos que me habilitaban para viajar en el tiempo se destruyeron a medio camino, dejándome varado en la época actual.**

— **¿Qué?**  —Estupefacción era la única palabra que podía describir la expresión que decoraba el rostro de Kaneki en ese momento.

— **Durante años, he trabajado arduamente por reparar mis circuitos** —tomó sus manos y las acarició— **, y, finalmente, fue ayer cuando pude terminar de repararlos** —hizo una corta pausa— **, y ahora debo volver a mi tiempo y ayudar a mi país a ganar la guerra.**

— **Tú no eres un robot.** —Escepticismo se esparció por su rostro, y negó furtivamente.

— **Sí, lo soy.** —Hide le dio la espalda y subió su camiseta, dejando al descubierto un cuadrado y frío panel de metal con la inscripción  _HIDE-1573 - Departamento de Inteligencia Artificial_ ; Kaneki lo tocó, era fría y dolorosamente real.

— **P-Pero…**  —sus ojos volvieron a aguarse—  **no quiero que te vayas.**  —Se aferró a la espalda del rubio, estrujándolo con fuerza, mientras dejaba que sus mejillas volvieran a empaparse en lágrimas.

— **Tranquilo, Kaneki, siempre te recordaré** —Hide tomó sus manos y las besó, nudillo por nudillo— **, y amaré.** —Volteó a ver al pelinegro, que seguía llorando sin control y tomó su rostro entre sus manos—.  **Le contaré a todos en el futuro lo maravilloso que fue Kaneki Ken** —besó sus labios levemente— **, y lo bueno que era en la cama.**

Al instante, las mejillas de Kaneki se pusieron furiosamente rojas. Ahora que lo pensaba, la construcción de Hide seguramente había costado varios miles de millones de dólares, y él se había acostado incontables veces con un robot que jamás en su vida podría costearse.

— **Hide**  —las delicadas manos del rubio seguían acariciando su rostro, ¿cómo haría para dejarlo ir?— **, ¿podemos hacerlo una vez más antes de que te vayas?**  —Los labios de Hide se posaron en su nariz y luego asintió con la cabeza, rozando sus narices unas cuantas veces.

— **Las veces que quieras.** —Se besaron, con pasión y lentitud, disfrutando cada instante que les quedaba, sus lenguas se turnaron para recorrer cada recoveco de sus bocas, explorándolas como si fuera la primera vez, sus manos deambularon por cada pequeña porción de piel que iban desnudando y sus dientes fueron marcando distintos sectores del cuello, hombro y clavícula del otro.

A medida que iba sentándose sobre su miembro, las uñas de Kaneki dejaban largas y rojas marcas en su espalda. Y cuando la mano de Hide comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre su órgano viril, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos y la angustia volvió a presionar en su pecho. A partir del día siguiente, no tendría a alguien que le hiciera el amor de la delicada y sensual manera en que él se lo hacía; no tendría un par de finos labios que besaran sus puntos más sensibles, ni suaves manos que lo acariciaran hasta hacerlo estremecer.

Comenzó a mecerse levemente sobre el miembro que lo llenaba, y volvió a llorar, sobrepasado por todos los sentimientos encontrados que tenía. Quería que Hide se quedara, pero también quería que ayudara su país en la guerra, y, a su vez, temía que no fuera a sobrevivir la batalla.

— **Prométeme que volverás** —le imploró, inclinando su cabeza para poder besarlo— **, por favor, prométeme que volveré a verte.**  —Juntó sus frentes y sintió la cabeza del otro asentir, al tiempo que su mano libre le rodeaba la cintura y lo ayudaba a subir, retirando casi por completo el órgano viril del rubio. Gimió levemente y volvió a bajar, gimiendo más fuerte ante el roce con su próstata y la repentina eyaculación de Hide en su interior.

Sus caderas se movieron con naturalidad sobre los dedos que ahora se cernían sobre su punto G, mientras la mano entre sus pechos seguía masajeando su miembro y los labios de Hide volvían a recorrer su cuello. Las lágrimas se habían secado y la angustia se había ido por completo de su pecho, dándole paso a las repetidas oleadas de placer que su cerebro le enviaba antes de alcanzar su clímax y eyacular en la mano y pecho del rubio.

* * *

— **Te amo, Hide** —susurró sobre su pecho, abrazándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello— **, nunca lo olvides, ¿sí?**

— **No lo haré, Kaneki** —besó su cabeza y acarició su hombro con una mano— **, también te amo.**

— **Intenta no morir en la guerra** —comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en el abdomen de Hide— **, y vuelve a visitarme algún día.** —El rubio le sonrió y volvió a acariciar su hombro.

— **No te preocupes por eso, Kaneki, no me pasará nada.** —El pelinegro estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el par de labios que tomaron los suyos—. **Porque no soy un robot.**

— **¿Qué?** —Hide comenzó a reír estruendosamente, sin creérselo—.  **Oye, no es gracioso.**

— **Vamos, Kaneki, me conoces casi desde que éramos infantes, no hay manera de que fuera un robot.**

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Por supuesto que Hide no podía ser un robot, los robots no crecían, y, por favor, ¡ayer esa placa no estaba en su espalda! ¿Cómo es que se le había pasado todo eso por alto?

El pelinegro se ruborizó hasta la nuca y se giró, dándole la espalda a Hide y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

— **Nunca más en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme.** —Dijo bajo las sábanas, y el rubio volvió a reír, abrazándolo.

— **Oh, vamos, Kaneki, no creí que fueras a creerme.** —Kaneki se destapó y golpeó a Hide en la frente con dos dedos—. **Auch.**

— **¡Me hiciste sentir mal porque creí haber estado egoístamente acostándome y besando a un robot de posible valor trillonario!** —Esta vez golpeó su hombro y volvió a darle la espalda, enfurruñado.

— **Ow, ¿valgo tanto para ti, Kaneki?** —Frotó su rostro contra la mejilla del pelinegro, que tomó una almohada y la estampó en su rostro—.  **Ya, lo siento, ¿sí?** —Se acurrucó más a su lado y besó repetidas veces su espalda, Kaneki gruñó levemente y Hide apoyó la cabeza en su hombro—.  **Te amo.** —Susurró contra su oreja y pudo apreciar el instante en que se ponía roja y el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremecía.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122622222231/inteligencia-artificial).


End file.
